


Stay With Me

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Boi x Boi - Freeform, Boy x boy, Demon/Human Relationships, Gay, Lemon, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, guy x guy, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Mature Content! If you are uncomfortable with mature content then please read a different story! Summary: Ciel is having nightmares and ends up asking Sebastian to spend the night with him. Things soon get intense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER LEMON I HAVE WRITTEN SO I AM SO SORRY IF IT'S TERRIBLE! But yeah, I've always been a fan of Black Butler but recently have become obsessed with it for some reason... O.O So I really wanted to write some fanfiction on this series! XD

It was around ten o'clock at night and Ciel Phantomhive was drinking his nightly tea. He felt his eyes become heavier by each sip he took. He was so tired but he could not fall asleep, due to the nightmares that he would have every night that disturbed his rest. His dreams always consisted of him as a child, spending time with his mother and father. Then next thing he knew, the Phantomhive Estate was on fire. And his mother and father died along with the estate. Although what really made these dreams horrifying, is the fact that while Rachel and Vincent would have sad smiles upon their faces, and tears streaming down. Ciel would find himself calling out to his mother and father, screaming and crying.

Ciel did not want to sleep anymore. He couldn't.

A sudden knock was then heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Ciel slurred.

"Young master it's getting a bit late, I think it's about time you retire for the night. You'll need your energy for tomorrow," It was Sebastian.

"N-no… I don't think I can sleep tonight," The boy whispered

"Master, please let's not argue. You need your rest," Sebastian protested.

"Just leave me be Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel grumbled. Sebastian was about to make yet another comeback but knew he could not disobey the young Earl. It was in their contract of course.

"Very well then… I will see you in the morning."

A few hours later, Sebastian makes his way back into the young Earl's office to check up on him, on to find the young lord snoozing on his chair.

"Oh dear… young master, what am I to do with you?" Sebastian whispers to himself, shaking his head with a small sigh. Sebastian gently picks up Ciel, taking him to his room. Ciel stirred slightly in Sebastian's arms but otherwise remained asleep. Sebastian made extra caution when carrying his master, and made sure to gently place him on his bed, as not to wake him.

"Please get a good night's rest young master." Sebastian makes a slight bow upon Ciel before making his leave. Although was stopped by a call from the 13 -year -old.

"Se-Sebastian…"

"What is it, young lord?"

"Stay with me… Stay with me. Until I fall asleep." It was painfully obvious on how tired Ciel was from his slow and weak speech. But Sebastian could still sense the hint of fear.

"...You've been pretending to sleep for the past three nights haven't you master? I suspected something was going on. It must be more nightmares." Ciel didn't say anything but instead turned his head away looking shameful. Ashamed that he was being so cowardly. This wasn't like Ciel at all. Normally nightmares couldn't damage the boy this much, but right now he doesn't have the strength to fight them alone. He needs Sebastian, the one who will stay with until the end. His most faithful butler.

"Alright young master," Sebastian got down on his knees to perform a deep bow. "I shall stay with you until you fall asleep." The demon then went to sit at the edge of the bed, looking over at his master.

"You can lay down on the bed you know," said Ciel. Sebastian put on an awkward smile.

"Are you sure young master? I'm not quite sure if that's appropriate…"

"Who cares? No one's here to see." Sebastian let out a sigh as he took off his shoes, gloves, and jacket, laying down on the bed next to Ciel. Ciel scooted over to give the raven haired man more room.

"Good night young master," said Sebastian before wrapping his arms around Ciel.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I don't believe I've ever mentioned this to you young master, but you have a lovely scent," Sebastian admitted as he buried his face into Ciel's neck, taking in his scent.

"Ha, are you referring to my soul?" Ciel replied with an annoyed smirk.

"No… but I have no doubt that your soul smells just as nice." The demon tightened his embrace on Ciel.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy questioned, his face becoming red.

"I've been wanting to do this for a very long time my lord. But have been forcing myself to hold back." Sebastian released his embrace on Ciel, causing the young earl a small bit of unrealized disappointment. He sat up and formed a position to hover over Ciel. Placing his arms on his master's head, looking straight into his eyes with intensity Sebastian couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on Ciel's lips. Causing the troubled boy's eyes to widen in shock.

"I'm sorry master… this why I didn't feel it was right to spend the night with you… I knew I wouldn't be able to control my affections towards you…" Ciel wanted to angry with his demon butler. After all, that would be the expected and normal reaction. He kissed him without permission and was action like a mad man, But Ciel knew he loved Sebastian. He had loved him for a very long time. And as their relationship began to get deeper, so did his feelings. He had to stop denying and come to terms with his true feelings. After all, why would he let Sebastian sleep by his side if he didn't care about him?

Ciel slapped Sebastian but immediately went in for a forceful kiss. Grabbing the butler's face in his hands. The kiss was awkward and a bit confusing at first but soon become passionate. Ciel needed to catch his breath and ended up breaking the kiss.

"Sir…?"

Ciel looked away. Too embarrassed to look and say anything to his beloved, but he got his message across. Sebastian smiled at Ciel's shyness, for he found it rather cute and charming.

Sebastian sighed in contentment, his hand slowly made his way over to Ciel's cheek, along with his lips. The demon gently placed his hand on his cheek and gave Ciel a tender kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as a signal to keep going. The kisses soon became passionate, but that wasn't enough to satisfy the loyal servant. Sebastian gave a small lick on Ciel's bottom lip; asking permission for his tongue to enter. Ciel moaned as he opened his mouth. Ciel pulled Sebastian closer as the two began to fight for dominance. More moans escaped from Ciel as Sebastian began to rub Ciel's back.

Eventually, Sebastian laidCiel down while still continuing to kiss him. He was once again above the young earl and began to plant kisses on his cheek and along his jawline, making his way down Ciel's neck. Sebastian then located the buttons on Ciel's pajama bottoms and started to unbutton them. Sebastian resumed his kisses on Ciel and then continued down to his chest, by focusing on Ciel's nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, causing Ciel to cry out a small moan.

"Ah… Seba-Sebastian…"

Sebastian continued to mess with Ciel's nipple, giving kisses and small bites. He then looked up at his young master, seeing the redness on his face, and his huge and deeply beautiful, blue eyes become immersed in lust. Sebastian knew what the young earl wanted him to do. Ciel didn't even need to say a word.

"Master… are you sure?" Ciel closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright…" Sebastian then made his way to the lower part of Ciel's body. He saw his throbbing member and gently pinched the tip, and smirked.

"Wow, master… I hardly did anything to you yet you're already becoming-"

"Shut up!" Sebastian only chuckled at his master's behavior.

He then went back to what he was doing. He decided to tease Ciel a bit by stroking his member, playing with the tip, and giving a few small licks. He then looked up at his master with a smirk. He could already tell that Ciel was not completely satisfied. Ciel displayed a look of annoyance, telling his servant that he wanted more. It almost looked like he was a child that got the second best toy.

"Sebastian, stop teasing me…" Another smirk.

"Very well sir…" Sebastian then made his licks more forceful and started squeezing and rubbing Ciel's cock. Ciel began to arch his back, holding the sheets tightly as he small pants and moans escaped.

"Ha…ahh...ah…"

As soon as Sebastian finished his last pump, large amounts of cum made it's way out of Ciel's penis, slowing oozing down the demon's hand. Sebastian gave a few more strokes to let more cum escape.

"Oh… God… damn…"

"How was that master? Was it to your liking?" Ciel didn't respond, but continued to breathe heavily, his chest rapidly rising up and down.

"...You know I was only getting started. But by the looks of it, you look pretty worn out already," said Sebastian. A curious look arose on Ciel's face.

"What is it?"

"Turn around," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel did what he was told and turned around, relying on his knees and lower legs as support as he sat his hands on the bed.

"Like this?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

The demon then removed his pants along with his underwear, then leaned behind Ciel.

"Alright… this may feel a little weird…" Sebastian stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva. He soon thrust them into Ciel's ass, causing a huge jolt from the boy.

"What the fuck!?" Screamed Ciel.

"I'm sorry my lord but this is necessary…" Sebastian rubbed his fingers deep within Ciel before he felt it was good enough for pulling them out. He then aligned his cock with Ciel's ass and began to slowly place it in.

"This will hurt a bit but it will feel good, I promise," Sebastian whispered. Ciel's eyes began to water and started to cry out small cries of pain.

"Sebastian… this hurts too much…" Ciel whimpered.

"Just please hold on for a little while longer sir, I know you can do it. I won't move a single muscle until you are ready."

"...Okay… you can start now… it feels a little better…" Sebastian started off slow, beginning with gentle thrust until Ciel was absolutely comfortable.

"...Faster…" Sebastian obeyed immediately and quickened his pace. Ciel clung to sheets once again, forcing his eyes to shut as he grind against Sebastian's movements, trying to keep up with his rhythm.

"Damnit! Faster Sebastian!" Ciel pleaded. The raven haired man grabbed onto Ciel's hips for a better grip. He soon made his pace as quickly as possible.

"Fuck… Sebastian… I think I'm going to cum…" Ciel screamed out in pleasure, as drool ran down his mouth. Hearing Ciel's cries of pleasure made Sebastian, even more, turned on, causing him to thrust his head back. He slightly slowed down his pace, but just made his force against Ciel even harder.

The demon wanted to help Ciel release, so leaned forward and grabbed Ciel's penis as he continued to grind against his lover. Cum released on Sebastian hands, who then rubbed the remain's on the young earl's chest, sending a shiver of excitement down the boy's spine. Soon after, the demon too came as well, causing both of them to collapse onto the bed. Both parties were flat on their backs, heavily panting.

"That… was… truly amazing…" said Sebastian.

Ciel made no comment but instead snuggled against the demon's chest. Sebastian, I love you more than words can say… Ciel wanted to express this allowed but he could not. At least not right now…

He instead placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's cheek before slowly drifting off to sleep. Sebastian wrapped his strong arm around Ciel's shoulder, bringing him closer.

The butler laid there awake, thinking about what he was going to prepare his young master for breakfast.


End file.
